Say it Again
by LadyLyraBoleyn
Summary: AU: Enjolras did meet a girl, a girl who he loved as much as he loved Patria. But of course, he still has a job to do. When he dies, and leaves her with something, it's unknown if they will grow to be stronger, or die. PLEASE do not review with something hateful. This is just an idea I had and I made sure that I pointed out that it is Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

The day they met, the sky cried. The winds howled and the trees shook madly in protest. Fate, it seems, was not on their sides. Not then, not now.

The girl gently tucked a stray brown curl away from her delicate pixie face and looked at the dusty ground. Her aunt clenched her arm gently as the girl, Sophie, tried to look away from his serious gaze.

The boy, or rather Man, looked at the girl with his blue eyes penetrating her soul. His friend, a dark haired man stared at him as he stared at the girl. His fist was raised in the air as he rallied. The people needed to see that the King was wrong. It was equality or nothing.

"The people must come together! Where is the King that supposedly cares for us? The fat cats look at us like we're scum! We must come together!" The man spoke strongly, and passionately. His words were almost a love letter to France, every word caressing the earth gently. As soon as he was done speaking, the man walked toward the girl. Her long brown hair was tucked away in a soft red velvet hat. Her red dress was cinched tightly at her small waist. Her own blue eyes took in the sight of the tall blonde man walking towards her.

"Mademoiselle..." He began, kissing her hand. Sophie's aunt had long wandered off in the marketplace. The girl blushed, a faint shade of pink tinging the porcelain face.

"Monsieur. You're quite a public speaker." She mused. The man pushed a blonde curl away from his brow, his gaze piercing her.

"You are not from here, where are you from?" He asked, towering over her petite frame.

"Monsieur, I'm English. My father was French though." She replied. The man nodded. He took off the tricolor cockade from his jacket and delicately pinned it to her dress. "Mademoiselle, I'm afraid that your escort is returning, but I'd love to see you again. I'm at the Cafe Musain..."

Sophie turned around and saw her aunt approaching. She smiled coquettishly. "Monsieur, I don't even know your name. And it is most improper."  
"Come to the cafe tonight, and I shall walk with you in the moonlight." He promised. Sophie's aunt smiled at the man as she approached.

"Vive le France! Thank you for listening." He covered quickly, winking at her subtly and walked away.

Sophie watched as he walked away. She was quite unsure as to how she felt. Angry, he assumed that she would be so willing to meet him that night. Flattered, that he approached her, a handsome man. Confused, why would he pick her out of a crowd? And most of all, elated, for her meeting that night.

~

"So..."

"What?" The man, Enjolras, asked looking to his friend. The man next to him nursed his second or third bottle of wine.

"That young lady...has she, piqued your interest?" His friend, Grantaire, asked with a cheeky grin. Enjolras turned his face down so Grantaire could not see his face flush with embarrassment. "Of course not. She was just a simple Englishwoman. I couldn't let her pass without making sure she had heard the words of our struggle."

"Oh, so now she's a 'simple Englishwoman', huh? How did you even find that out?" Grantaire asked. The two were seated in the cafe Musain, their other friends spread out doing various things. Enjolras believed that they truly weren't doing anything productive, but being so distracted by the girl, didn't say anything.

"She and I did talk for a few moments." Enjolras replied sourly. He tried to shake the girl off of his mind, just for a bit, so he could finish his work. He was trying to start a revolution after all.

"Yes, and I believe that you'd want to talk to her for more than a few moments. C'mon Enjolras, I saw the look. You were smitten." Grantaire stated, quite astutely.

"Grantaire, I'm busy. Can't you bother someone else with your ridiculous theories? My mistress is France." Enjolras snapped unpleasantly. He ran a hand through his hair and turned back to his papers. Grantaire nodded, irritated.

"Joly, come here for a moment." He called over to his dear hypochondriac friend. The medical student nodded and approached the two.

"Okay, a friend of ours. You don't know him. He sees a woman in the marketplace. And I saw his heart beating damn near out of his chest. He began to sweat and flush. What d'you reckon is wrong with him?" Grantaire asked, causing Enjolras to turn and pay attention to the conversation.

Joly pondered for a moment, and pondered. He meticulously wiped at his fingernails with a handkerchief as he pondered. "Well. I'd say that our anonymous friend has been bitten."

"Bitten?" Enjolras and Grantaire asked together. This was clearly not what Grantaire was hoping for.

"Yes, bitten. By the love bug. Seems like he's intoxicated by the sweet mademoiselle's presence." Joly nodded as he answered. Enjolras rolled his eyes and returned to his work. He wasn't convinced. But he was worried about how he was going to be able to sneak away long enough to meet this mysterious woman. What would they talk about, he wondered. How would he even know if she would come?

"So. If you're not intrigued by the lady then..." Grantaire trailed off, sipping his bottle of wine.

"I'm not!" Enjolras snapped angrily.

"Where's your cockade?" Grantaire asked smugly. Enjolras stood up in anger, his chair scraping violently against the floor. The sound was so jarring, it shook everyone else in the room into silence. Even the mischievous, scheming Thenardiers were quiet. Enjolras threw his jacket on and stormed out of the cafe.

"Damn R...what'd you do to him?" A fellow friend, Courfeyrac, questioned him. Grantaire shrugged boredly. "I just simply asked him to tell the truth."


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie held her breath as she walked down the quiet, dark Paris streets. She was frightened, this wasn't like her safe home in England. She fingered the soft cockade on her breast for courage, as if the spirit of the man would flow into her.

She pictured the man, strong and heroic. Was he being serious when he said he wanted her to meet him? What if they talked and he found her insufferable? She had a bad habit of speaking her mind, could that possibly get her into trouble?

The cafe loomed brightly and warmly in the distance and a smile crept its way onto her face. Sophie pulled the hood off of her head as she entered the building. Suddenly, she found herself in the grasp of a strange man, a man who smelt terrible.

"Oh, now what's a pretty mademoiselle doing her all by herself in my cafe?" He asked lecherously. Sophie grimaced at the rankness of his breath and coughed.

"I'm looking for a man..." She began before she was suddenly with a different person, a woman who smelt just as bad as the man before.

"How much is he payin' ya dearie? We do charge." The woman asked crudely, and Sophie felt mortally offended.

"Madame, you misunderstand. I'm not a prostitute. I'm looking for a man I met in the marketplace today." Sophie spoke softly, trying to keep her anger at bay. Grantaire heard her and smiled mischievously.

"Mademoiselle, I am Grantaire. I recognize you from this afternoon." He kissed her hand gracefully and she giggled.

"I'm looking for-" She began.

"My friend, Enjolras, right?" He grinned slyly. Sophie was unsure and bit her lower lip. " Was he Blonde?" Sophie nodded. "Is that his name? Enjolras?"

"Well, it's his last name...None of us really know his first name." Grantaire said with a resigned face. "Ah well, what brings a beautiful dame to this shithole?" He asked.

Sophie's face screwed up in laughter as she let out an unladylike snort. "Well I was asked to meet Enjolras here..."

"Oh, well he stormed out of here a few moments ago. Quite funny actually." Grantaire retorted. "But it would seem, you're the woman who's tickled his fancy. What is your name?"

"My first or my last name?" Sophie asked with a delicate eyebrow raised. Grantaire laughed at her wit. "Your full name." He said, pulling her to a table.

"Sophie Marie Lemieux." She replied, pulling her hair down from it's ribbon. He whistled in response. "My, you are a minx aren't you? How come you're here? A pretty Englishwoman?"

"Oh, my aunt lives in Calais and she's been helping me get settled in to my own apartment here in Paris." Sophie replied, and Grantaire poured her a glass of wine.

"Hmmm...that doesn't answer my question."

"Well my mother had arranged for my marriage to some fop in Paris, and I refused. So my aunt interceded and bought me a small apartment."

"Do you know the name of this 'fop'?" Grantaire asked, popping the top off of a fresh bottle of wine. Sophie shook her head. "I didn't want to know. I don't believe in being forced to marry. It's not as if we need the money..." She mumbled.

"Ah, you see Enjolras, Marius and I come from wealthy families as well. Some of us parted better than others." He replied. Sophie gave him a small smile and gently patted his hand. "Well, I'm convinced." He said, abruptly standing up. Sophie rose and shook her head with a confused smile.

"Convinced of what?"

"Grantaire!" A voice snapped from the doorway. Sophie turned her face to the noise and felt her breath hitch in her throat. There he was, the blonde man. Grantaire turned lazily around to face his fuming friend, grinning wildly. He kissed her on her cheek swiftly.

"Mademoiselle, I must bid you adieu. I need to hide from our raging friend." He said, running towards the stairs. Sophie carefully approached him, frightened and intrigued by the passionate fury on his marble features.

"Pardon me Monsieur, but you asked me to meet you here. Imagine my surprise when I arrive but you're not here. The moonlight is fading." She mused. He turned to her, embarrassment evident on his face.

"I'm sorry, I must look like a true monster to you right now." He said sheepishly. Sophie shook her head and put her hand on his arm. "I promised you a walk. Come on then." He said, leading her out the door.

The two walked through the abandoned streets of Paris. It had just begun to rain.

"So, your name is Enjolras..." Sophie began, breaking the silence. He nodded.

"And your name is?"

"Sophie."

"A lovely French name." He commented, making her blush softly. "What's your first name?" Sophie asked turning to him. Enjolras turned his face away from her, casting a soft white glow on the side of his face. "mm.r...n" He mumbled.

Sophie giggled. "What was that?" She asked, pushing a curl behind her ear.

"My name. Is. Marcelin Antoine Enjolras." He said finally. "Just don't tell the boys please? They'd never let me live it down." Sophie nodded. "Of course I won't tell them...Marcelin." She giggled. He smiled at her.

"Is that what you're going to call me?"

"No, I was going to call you Enjolras, if that's okay?" Enjolras chuckled. "I'd prefer it. I can't imagine what was going on in my parents' heads when they decided to name me Marcelin."

Sophie giggled. "My middle name is terrible...you of all people would hate it."

"What is it? I could never hate anything about you." He said, blushing. Revolutions he could handle, flirting however, was a completely different story. Sophie turned pink.

"Marie."

"As in, Marie Antoinette?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Exactly. My mother is English, so she saw nothing wrong with it." Sophie giggled.

"No offense Sophie, but...your mother sounds ghastly." Enjolras mused quietly and was taken aback when she was silent. Sophie began to giggle and nodded in agreement.

"She is pretty awful. But at least I wasn't named Marcelin." She laughed, breaking away from him and ran playfully slow. He grinned and chased after her, tickling her when he got close enough. She screamed in playful protest as he captured her.

"Hey!"

The two were quiet. Enjolras was aware of how this would look to any passerby: a schoolboy trying to woo his way into the petticoats of a lady. His hands were wrapped around her small waist and she was breathing heavily from running. Beads of sweat collected at the hairline of both.

"You two. Stop." The voice called again. "Let the lady go Monsieur." The inspector approached them and stared at them.

"Mademoiselle, is this man harassing you? I heard screams." He asked, looking at the woman.

Sophie shook her head. "Oh no sir." She replied sweetly.

"I'm her betrothed Monsieur, and we were just having a little fun." Enjolras covered. Sophie smiled slyly.

"The streets are not for fun boy. Mademoiselle, are you new to town? My name is Inspector Javert. Do you need an escort home?" He asked. Sophie looked to Enjolras.

"No Monsieur, my fiance' is showing me around. But thank you." Sophie said dismissively. She took Enjolras's hand and walked past the baffled inspector.

"Madame, it seems that our evening is over but..." He said with a mischievous wink.

"I'd like to see you again as well Enjolras. Tomorrow, I'll come to the cafe. I'll rally with you." She said kindly. He smiled. "I'd like that, now. Show me where you live and I'll see you home safely."

Sophie led him back to her small apartment at the Rue Mondetour. On the way there, they talked about everything she and Grantaire had talked about. She didn't want any misconceptions about her intentions, after all. Once outside the building, Sophie stood on her tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on his jawline. "Until tomorrow Monsieur Marcelin..." She said sweetly, going inside.  
**  
Once alone, Enjolras sighed and walked, no floated the way back to his boys, and back to his revolution.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day brought a fresh sun and a cool breeze. Sophie felt the wind take hold of her hair and blow it gently across her face as she glided toward the cafe Musain. She held the basket close to her, and began breaking pieces of the bread off and handing it to some of the beggars on the street.

"Here you are monsieur." She said, pressing the piece into a man's hands.

"God bless you madame." He said, taking the bread and taking the smallest of bites. Sophie watched and handed the man the loaf of bread. "Take this for your family monsieur." She said, and kissed his forehead.

"You are a saint!" The man called out to her as she walked to the cafe. "I saw that fair maiden."

"Grantaire. How long were you behind me?" Sophie asked, smiling brightly.

"Oh, just long enough to see you give your lunch away." He replied, intertwining their arms.

"I'd gladly go without so they can have some." She mused, shrugging.

"Well, you are amazing." Grantaire conceded. "Speaking of which...Enjolras came back to the cafe last night. He had...a...an angelic glow about him." Sophie blushed.

"What'd you do to him? And more importantly, can you do it to me?" He asked with a bawdy grin. Sophie playfully smacked him on the shoulder. "It was a chaste kiss. That's all."

Grantaire looked at her innocently. "Can you give this toad a chaste kiss too? And turn him into a prince?" Sophie rolled her eyes and kissed him on his cheek.

"Wow! Your kisses really are better than wine!" Grantaire joked. She snorted again and walked into the cafe. "Oh and I forgot to mention, Enjolras isn't awake yet...so..." Grantaire commented sheepishly.

"Which room is his?" Sophie asked, batting her eyelashes. Grantaire groaned and sighed. "Last one on the left on the third story." She smiled and crept up the stairs silently.

Sophie pushed the door open slowly and silently gasped. Her new budding romantic was starfished on his bed, his blonde hair tousled, and lacking a shirt. She flushed red and moved the journal in his hand onto his nightstand and gently pushed his hair out of his face. He mumbled something incoherently that sounded a lot like, "Grantaire get out". She bit her lip and backed away from the revolutionary.

"THE FRENCH ARE COMING! THE FRENCH ARE COMING! CANNONS!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and he jumped about fifty feet in the air.

"PATRIA! TO THE BARRICADE!" He called in rapid succession as he tried to dress quickly. Sophie crammed her fist in her mouth to keep from dying of laughter. Grantaire ran up the stairs three at a time and when he saw the scene unfolding, fell on the ground laughing like a hyena.

When Enjolras turned around and discovered the two allied parties, he turned an angry red.

"Why? Sophie, why would you be so cruel?" Enjolras asked her beseeching, his eyes bloodshot in exhaustion. Sophie immediately felt horrible and nodded.

"I'm sorry..." She said sincerely. Enjolras frowned and folded his arms over his partially covered chest.

"I'll forgive you...if..." He began.

"If what?" Grantaire asked, laughter still drowning his voice.

"If you'll stay with me until I fall asleep again." Enjolras finished. Grantaire groaned in frustration. "My god Enjolras you're hopeless!" He said, slamming the door.

Sophie shook her head. "I shouldn't...it's very improper."

Enjolras let out an uncharacteristic snort. "Because we're proper. Soph, you're speaking with a revolutionary." Sophie blushed at the nickname.

"Fine, Enj." She said pulling him back to his bed and adjusting herself so that he was in her arms. He smiled, maybe he wasn't so bad at this romance thing. She gently pushed his hair back and stroked his shoulder. Sophie tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

When she awoke sometime later, somehow she had ended up in his arms. He was absentmindedly stroking her hair, yet he was still asleep. She lifted her head up and was immediately shocked by the young boy at the foot of the bed.

"AH!" Sophie screamed with her lungs, sending her to the ground one direction and Enjolras to the ground the other.

"Gavroche!" Enjolras scolded. Sophie held her hand to her chest trying to control her breathing.

"I'm sorry Enj...Taire said that you 'ad a lady friend up 'ere and I wanted to see...She's awfully pretty..." Gavroche said quietly, kicking the ground. Sophie smiled and opened her arms to the little boy, who ran into her perfumed embrace.

"Taire also asked me to tell him if you two smelt like shame...but you smell like flowers...and Enjy." Gavroche grinned. Sophie looked to Enjolras who rolled his eyes and went downstairs to beat up Grantaire. Sophie smiled at little Gavroche and walked towards the door.

"Are you gonna be 'ere for awhile?"

"I hope so. I hope so." Sophie replied softly, blowing a candle out.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjolras looked up at the stairs where Sophie was chasing little Gavroche. Even the most serious of the Amis couldn't hide a smile at the sight of a beautiful woman chasing a child.

"Who's that?" Courfeyrac asked, his eyebrows wiggling like a vaudeville villain. Courfeyrac was kind, generous and also a bit of a Casanova. He loved the company of beautiful women and wasn't ashamed to admit it. Grantaire shook his head.

"Not a chance Courf...she's Enjolras's amie. And by amie, I mean amour secret." He said with a mischievous wink to his leader. Enjolras shot a dirty look at him and stood on the table. "We're rallying outside of the home of General Lemarque today. Everyone knows what to do! Now let's hear the people sing!" Enjolras shouted.

"VIVE LE FRANCE!" The boys began to chant, taking flags and cockades. Sophie followed suit and grabbed a flag and pamphlets. Enjolras grabbed her by the elbow and led her along with him.

"You're coming with me." He said, smiling. Sophie grinned and began waving her flag. "VIVE LE FRANCE!" She called. Sophie smiled and waved the tricolor flag with pride, and the people around her responded to it. Enjolras took note of the absolute glow of rebellion ablaze about her. Her skin glittered with France. She wore a simple white shirt and a blue vest (with the cockade he had given her) over a pair of trousers, with a red scarf tied around her waist . At that moment, she was the embodiment of Patria.

The man whom she gave bread to, was soon following behind them, bringing his friends and family as well. Soon, people followed them all the way to General Lemarque's home.

"People of France! How long have you been treated like scum?! Lamarque is the only one who'll speak for the people! Where are the leaders of the land?!"

Sophie listened to Enjolras speak on and on about France, liberty and equality. He spoke with such conviction that had she been one of the 'fat ones' she'd probably convert to their side. She was definitely not a public speaker, and opted to pass out the pamphlets. Enjolras was like Apollo, healing the people with his powers of the sun. Shining the light of truth and revolution on them all.

Soon, everyone began to disperse, and Sophie was looking forward to kissing her revolutionary will all her might. That is, if she was allowed to call him hers...The sky had turned into a symphony of colors, orange and yellow and pink.

"Sophie Marie Lemieux!" Sophie heard a shrill voice shriek. Every fiber in her body froze. Oh no... She thought. Enjolras was just approaching her, gently touching her elbow, when she saw the earthly personification of satan storming over.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" Sophie felt her jaw move, but she wasn't aware that any words came out. Her mother was supposed to be in England, far away from her and her new life.

"What in God's name are you wearing? And what do you think you're doing?!" Her mother yelled, finally reaching Sophie. She turned a cold glare to Enjolras who stood there in shock. "May I help you sir?"

"Mother, this is-"

"I don't care who he is! He's not the man you were supposed to marry!" Her mother said, all but stomping her foot. This struck a nerve in Sophie who glared at her mother. If looks could kill...I'd be dead and her mother would be doubley dead... Enjolras thought.

"Mother. Will you shut up for a few moments so I can talk?" She snapped calmly. Mrs. Lemieux stopped talking abruptly. "You and I have discussed this. I have no interest in marrying some fop. And, I'm rebelling, with my new...my new..." She struggled to find the appropriete title for Enjolras.

"Her new suitor, Madame. My name is Enjolras." He said, taking her mother's hand. He would have kissed it, but the older woman snatched it out of his reach in disgust.

"No daughter of mine is going to rebel against her sovereign. And she is definitely not going to waste the best years of her life with some schoolboy with no purpose." She spit out. "Come now Sophie. We're going home. To England. I was staying with your aunt-" She said, beginning to pull her daughter away by the hand.

Sophie tugged her hand out of her mother's grip. "No." Mrs. Lemieux stared at her daughter as if she had suddenly sprouted tentacles.

"What did you say to me?" Mrs Lemieux asked, her eyes growing larger in anger. Sophie shook her head. "I said, no."

"You're going to get yourself killed young lady...if you don't-" Mrs Lemieux began, angrily lecturing.

Sophie smiled bitterly. "Then I die. I will have died for something...and someone I believe in."

"If you aren't going to give up this silly past time...and this pathetic boy... then I have no daughter."

"Then I have no mother, if she truly believes that this monarch is truly these people's sovereign." Sophie replied coldly. "And Enjolras is not pathetic, mot- Mrs. Lemieux. Have a nice evening."

Enjolras stared in shock at the girl who just suddenly stood up for herself and him against her tyrant of a mother. She was beautiful. He took her hand and gently led her back to her apartment. He kept his eyes on the street in front of him, but out of the corner of his eye, he could see a small stream of tears delicately falling off of her cheeks.

"Soph..." He started, walking her to the door of the building.

"I know we just met...but...can you stay with me tonight? I really don't want to be alone.." She asked quietly. Enjolras took her face in his hands and gently wiped the tears off with his thumb and nodded. She smiled sadly and kissed the corner of his mouth in thanks. She led him up the several steps of stairs and quietly unlocked her door.

Enjolras shut the door as Sophie went around lighting candles. "Uhm, there's a problem with the sleeping arrangement." She said biting her lip.

"What's wrong?"

"I only have one bed..."

"Oh, well I'll sleep on the floor."

"Actually...I was hoping you'd sleep in my bed with me. I'd understand if you don't want to though!" Sophie said waving her hands at the sight of his surprised face.

Enjolras laughed quietly. "And why wouldn't I want to? I'm just surprised since you think that's improper."

"I think that was just my mother talking..." Sophie said blushing. "I need to change into my nightgown, I'll use my dressing room, so if you want to meet me in my bedroom...?" He nodded. If Grantaire could see me now... Enjolras thought comedically.

This was not something he had ever anticipated. He'd never shared a bed with a woman ever, he always believed that he'd die in the revolution. Young and inexperienced in life. He hasn't even kissed this woman for real. A real kiss like he'd seen his father give his mother. He removed his vest and casually threw it onto her vanity table.

Sophie made him feel like a boy. Not in a negative sense of the word, but like a boy who might get to have a life. A boy who could be a man.

She emerged from her dressing room, her hair cascading in long waves down her back, her nightgown sliding down her shoulders. Sophie smiled at him and pulled back the covers of her bed and slid in. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off his boots and laid back.

"Thank you Enjolras, you know. For being here for me." She said, resting her head on his chest. He breathed in, her heady scent mingling with his own musk. Her hair spread like water on the quilt beneath her.

"It's not a problem Soph."

"Why are you calling me that?"

"Do you not like that? I'm sorry, I can call-"

Sophie shook her head smiling. "No, I'm just surprised by it. You just seem so...so..." She said, biting her lip.

"So...?" He asked, smiling playfully.

"Uptight." She giggled. Enjolras laughed at her, tempted to place a kiss on her temple. "You're something, you know that?"

Sophie looked up at him, all serious. She pulled herself up and kissed him on his lips. Enjolras was frozen. What do I do? He wondered frantically. She had lifted herself so that she was directly on top him. She weighed almost nothing so that wasn't a big deal, but he began to feel...weird. Her lips were soft and they felt amazing, so it wasn't a bad weird. This had never happened to him before, but he went with his gut and kissed her back.

This was so strange to her...Sophie had never kissed a boy like this before, with so much passion. Kissing Enjolras lit a fire in her body, making her feel like a phoenix, born again from her ashes. His hands wrapped around her small waist and crushed her closer to him. She blushed at some of the feelings and thoughts running through her head. However, from his body language she could tell he was having the same thoughts.

She pulled away reluctantly to catch her breath and sighed, laying her head down on his chest, not moving her body. His lips were swollen and she laughed.

"Oh my dear...I'm sorry...I've never-" She began to apologize until he silenced her with a gentle kiss.

"Stop. Apologizing. Sophie, I promise you. I liked it." He said, laughing and trying to collect his breath. She smiled and laid her head down on his chest. They stayed like that for a while, Sophie on top of him, listening to his heartbeat.

"Why do you think we saw each other?" She asked suddenly, her voice chiming in the silence. Thump. Thump. Thump thump. He lifted his head and smiled at her, but shook his head. "I don't know Soph, but it was the best thing that could have happened...besides meeting mon amis."

Sophie blushed red and kissed him. "I've never felt like this before...I don't even know what I'm supposed to do."

Enjolras looked at her and shook his head. "I don't know either Soph...But I do know this...I've never cared about someone, besides Patria, as much as I've cared about you. And, I know I've only known you for such a short time but...I care about you."

Sophie smiled at him. "I care about you too." She cuddled in closer to him and soon, when the night was still, they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh ho ho gentlemen. Look who's making the walk of shame!" Grantaire called as Enjolras walked into the busy cafe in the morning. "Someone's just got back from deflowering the garden of eden." He cheekily sang out. Enjolras turned a bright cherry red and glared at him.

"No such thing happened. Her mother came upon us as we were leaving the rally... and she disowned Sophie on the spot." The boys all got quiet. Some of the boys were quite familiar with the feeling.

"That's terrible Enjy...why would any mum tell 'er kid that she doesn't love 'er?" Gavroche commented. "Plus I like Sophie...I'll be 'er mum if she wants." Enjolras smiled at this and ruffled his hair. "I'm sure Sophie would like that."

Grantaire snorted and mumbled something under his breath as he took a sip from his bottle.

"What was that Grantaire?" Courfeyrac asked.

"I know something that Sophie would like so much more..." He joked. Enjolras glared at him again.

"Grantaire, are you drinking already? Put that damn bottle down!" The look Grantaire returned was angry, but it faded quickly. Let him put me down...He thought shot a look to Courf who nodded excitedly.

"Here's to pretty girls who've went to our heads... Here's to witty girls who've went to our beds..." Grantaire and Courfeyrac began to sing in unison. Enjolras shook his head and sighed. "You two almost make me want to drink..."

"Drink with me..." They grinned. Enjolras sighed. "Don't you two have anything better to do? I mean besides annoy me?" Joly sat next to his fearless leader and smacked him on the back. He then proceeded to rub his hands with rubbing alcohol.

"So, if 'nothing' happened, what did happen?" He asked. Enjolras' face turned a faint shade of pink. He shook his head seriously.

"What goes on in my...personal life is my business alone. We need to focus on the revolution, not me and mine."

The boys all threw up their hands in frustration. "C'mon Enjolras! I've told you about my escapades!" Courf volunteered.

Enjolras made a face. "Yes, and I didn't ask for you to. I came so close to drinking that night, just to get those images out of my head."

"Did you kiss the pretty English tart?" Combeferre asked, grinning. Enjolras turned his face away in adamancy.

"EW!" Gavroche yelled, his face twisted in disgust. "Enj would never kiss a girl!" To him, girls were yucky, Enjolras himself had just gotten out of that a few days ago.

Grantaire smiled cheekily at his friend. "One day Gav, you're going to like kissing girls, almost as much as Enjolras likes to. On the other hand, Enj, when are you going to see her again?"

"I don't know... we haven't discussed the possibility of meeting up again. I told her this morning that I was in a rush to return to you all." He replied stubbornly, not offering any details. But this was a ruse...in fact, they've already arranged a meeting for that night.

"Boys, we have work to do. People to rally, revolutions to start. I've no time for foolish romances at the moment." He spoke, all the while thinking, when I'm not with them, I'll be with you.


	6. Chapter 6

A few months later, the couple had settled into a routine of somewhat domesticity. Sophie would go to the market and pass out bread to the beggars, and Enjolras would keep her far from the cafe Musain. She would purchase some books, preferably enlightenment material and visit with some ladies that she had met while shopping. The nights, were often spent in her apartment, reading, talking, kissing, or an assortment of all three.

"I've told them, that we're no longer together mon amour." Enjolras commented, kissing her hand. Sophie batted her eyelashes in confusion and shook her head. "Why would you do that?"

He looked at her in surprise, the hurt in her voice was obvious. "Well, so we can plan our revolution! The past few months have been amazing, but they've focused on nothing but you and me. I'm the leader, I have to appear strong. And I can do that...and still focus on you. But they don't need to know that my mind is so evenly divided."

Sophie gently pushed his hands away. "I don't want you to hide me Enjolras. It's not fair to me."She hadn't been to the cafe for a while, by Enjolras' doing. "When did you do it?"

He gave her an uncomfortable look."A few months ago..." He said, trailing off and walking around her apartment. Sophie sat on her couch and put her head in her hands. "Why would you wait this long to tell me then?"

"I was afraid of how you'd take it."

Sophie sighed. "Alright. I see you what you mean. I'll keep it a secret."

"But Gav and them still want to see you, so we can-"

"Pretend. Fine. Enjolras, I'll play your game, but...there's something I want in return." She said with a mischievous grin. He blushed, Enjolras was getting used to this relationship thing but that didn't make him any less susceptible to her feminine wiles. Sophie stood on the tiptoes of her slippers and kissed him, locking her fingers in his curly hair. She pulled away, only when she was certain that he'd be out of breath.

"Since I can't do that outside of this apartment...I'll have to do that more whenever we're here." She said kissing his cheek. "And even though it's going to break my heart to even pretend that we've separated, I will fight for the people now matter what."

Enjolras beamed at her. "There's my little revolutionary." He said, nicking her chin lightly. "I need to get to the cafe...are you coming?"

"I'll go first, they'll probably want my side of the story." Sophie said, tying her cap on and kissing his cheek. She swayed her hips side to side, biting her lip trying to hide her laughter. Her suitor groaned in exasperation as she walked the few blocks to the cafe Musain.

Upon opening the door and placing her cap on a clean (hopefully) table, Sophie was greeted like an old friend. Gavroche clung to her waist and refused to left go. "Sophie!"

"Mon amie Sophie!" Grantaire said, wrapping her in a hug. Sophie smiled. half-heartedly (she was in character after all). "How are you Grantaire?"

"More importantly, how are you? Some wine and say what's going on..." He said, pouring her a glass of wine. She gratefully took the glass and gulped it down. "Mon amie, slow down!" Grantaire exclaimed.

"My apologies Taire, I've just been deeply upset, but I've decided to work past my feelings and help with the revolution." Sophie replied.

The door swung open, and Sophie willed herself to look away in sadness. Enjolras managed to look at her as though she was simply a piece of furniture. "Mademoiselle, glad you've come to your senses finally. Gentlemen, lady, we have work to do." He said coldly, walking past her.

Sophie could not believe how realistic his coldness seemed. A cool tear slid down her burning cheek. Grantaire kissed her cheek and held her hand. "Mon amie, don't take it so hard...he's a blockheaded dolt sometimes." Sophie shook her head and a soft sob escaped her lips. Grantaire clucked sympathetically and embraced her.

Enjolras glared at his friend, hugging her as she cried softly into his shoulder. He instantly felt horrible but turned back to his work.

Sophie wiped the tears from her face and grabbed a gun, and began to clean it. Courfeyrac looked at her in surprise. "You know how to clean guns pretty mademoiselle?"

"I'm not just a pretty face Courf...I had a father and two brothers...until they died." She replied quietly. Courfeyrac smiled at her and picked up another gun and began to clean it.

Meanwhile, Grantaire advanced over to Enjolras. "How could you say that to her? I know you're an insensitive arsehole sometimes but-" The look Enjolras turned on him silenced him just as quickly.

"She, is none of my concern right now. We've been over this Grantaire! I have work to do. I can't focus on a revolution with some stupid moon eyed girl." He snapped loudly. The whole cafe was dead silent. Sophie ignored him and went back to cleaning her gun.

"Sophie, d'you want to go out with me sometime? I'm not bad company, I promise." Courfeyrac asked loudly, in the dead silence. Enjolras forced himself to look over in disdainful surprise. She smiled, and gently let him down. "Courf, I'm not in any position right now to be starting a relationship...there is a higher cause." She said, before requesting a new glass of wine.

"And I do not doubt your company." She smiled.

"Mademoiselle, here you are!" Thenardier exclaimed, handing her a dirty looking mug filled to the brim.

Grantaire shot him a look. "I am paying for the lady's drinks monsieur." He said flatly, before bending to her ear. "They will try to make you as inebriated as they can, so that you'll spend more money. Be careful." She nodded in understanding. They needed to work.


	7. Chapter 7

"Grantaire, it's getting late. Escort Mademoiselle Lemieux home please." Enjolras commanded as the sun bowed to the moon, a few months later. When everyone wasn't looking, he slipped a note into her jacket pocket.

The air was cool, the coolest night in October in Paris. Grantaire turned to her and sighed. "I don't understand what's going on with Enjolras, Sophie... I wish I could tell you that I knew..."

She smiled at him as they walked "Grantaire, do not interfere with my affairs mon amie, I adore you but please?" He nodded reluctantly and kissed her on her cheek. "You make me think of a little bird, a sparrow if you will. You're so much stronger than most femmelettes...Yet you can't fly away so easily..."

As they reached her door, Sophie smiled at him. Grantaire stroked her cheek with his finger. "Au revoir mon petit oiseau..." Sophie blushed at his new nickname for her.

Once inside of her home, she let out a heavy breath and took out the note.

_"Mon Amour,_  
_J'ai hâte d'être dans tes bras ce soir. _  
_Votre amour,_  
_Marcelin"_

She sighed, he knew she could read French as well as speak it.

_"My love,_  
_I look forward to being in your arms tonight. _  
_Your love,_  
_Marcelin"_

Sophie held the note close to her for a moment before setting down on her vanity table. She took her gilt brush and began running it through her hair, which had become knotted as a result of the walk home. She began to hum a soft lullaby and stood up to change into her nightgown when she heard her front door open.

"Soph?" A familiar voice called out. She caught her breath and let it go.

"Just a minute..." She replied, her voice cracking slightly, removing her shirt and pants. She dabbed on some perfume on her neck, wrists, and ankles.  
She tied her ribbon necklace on and took another deep breath and opened her bedroom door.

Enjolras gasped as he stared at her marble body. She looked like a beautiful statue, made from moonstone. Sophie had a red ribbon tied around her neck, her hair covered her chest delicately.

"Soph, what are you doing?" He asked as she walked toward him slowly. She wasn't trying to be enticing, it was just cold, and this was so not like her.

"Your note...I'm forgiving you...And I...I..."

"Am naked?" Enjolras asked questioningly as she played with his hair gently. She shook her head and giggled nervously. "No, I love you." She said softly, kissing his neck. His body went rigid and she backed off instantly.

"No, Sophie, that feels...wonderful. Don't stop." He said, trying to gather his thoughts. She smiled as she continued to kiss his neck. "I do...I love you."

He stripped off his jacket and vest. "I love you too Sophie. I don't know what to do though. I've never been with a woman before." He said embarrassedly.

Sophie giggled in response. "Me either" He laughed with her. "I guess we're going to have learn together." She whispered. He grinned and picked her up, carrying her into her bedroom, and shut the door behind him.

~

"Why do you love me?" Enjolras asked Sophie, as they laid in each other's arms later that night. She sighed as he played with her hair absentmindedly.

"Let's see...You're incredible. I love the way you smile, laugh, fight for France...I love how passionate you are, and how you love with your whole being. Mostly, I love you for you." She said quietly, kissing him.

"What made you decide this?" He asked, waving his hands over their forms, tangled in bedsheets.

"You called yourself Marcelin."

"And me calling myself by my name is what gets you into bed with me? Wow..." Enjolras joked. She playfully smacked him on his bare chest, and snuggled closer to him.

"I love you."

"Say it again..." He murmured.

"I love you." She whispered. He kissed her on her temple. "I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

"ONE DAY MORE!" Enjolras shouted, standing on a table. It was hot, a summer night and everyone was sweating. Tomorrow, the barricade would be built, and the fight will begin.

Sophie had her hair in a long braid down her back and her white shirt open slightly at the top. She was visibly shaking in excitement. Until...

"Come Sophie, let me escort you home." He said quietly. Her face dropped. "What?"

"Enjolras, I...don't make me leave." She pleaded. "I couldn't bear it, if I heard you were killed..." She whispered as they walked quickly away from the cafe.

He shook his head. "You knew this was a risk when we became involved."

Sophie glared at him. "You've had me training to be a widow! I can't believe you!" Enjolras tried to wrap his arm around her shoulder, and she shoved his arm away.

Enjolras returned her steely gaze. "Sophie, we talked about this before: I don't know if I shall live tomorrow or not. I'm prepared to die for Patria-"

"Yes I know, Patria is your mistress but that doesn't make me feel any better Enjolras! You could be dead tomorrow! I'll...I might never see you again." She said, her voice fading into quiet sadness.

"My love, I promise I'll spend the night with you." He swore, kissing her. The gnawing feeling of dread never left her stomach as she nodded. "I'll see you when you wake. I shan't leave until I kiss you goodbye."

And so, they spent that night wrapped in each other's arms, a feeling of intense dread burrowing into Sophie's soul, ruining it for her. A feeling of immense guilt of what he was about to do, ruined his last night with her for him. He kissed her one last time after she fell asleep, and whispered, "I love you," before setting off to keep her away from harm. Luckily she was a heavy sleeper, and relatively light.


	9. Chapter 9

A jostling movement woke Sophie up later that evening. "Hmmm...?" She questioned as she lifted up her head to see a winding landscape running beside her. The trees waved to her as they flew past her.

"Damn it!" She cursed, turning around in the carriage. "He got me on a carriage? No!"

She opened a window and turned to the carriage driver. "Turn around please Monsieur!" She begged.

"Madame, I had strict orders to get you to Calais." The driver quipped. Sophie facepalmed and growled in frustration. Calais? Damn him! He was sending her to her aunt's home. To get her away from the did he even get her in the carriage? "Man paid me good money to take you away from Paris."

"Monsieur, whatever the man paid you, I'll pay you double for a horse!" She pleaded. The carriage driver, motivated by his greed slowed the carriage to a stop and held his hand out. She threw the little bag of coins without much feeling and grabbed the reins of a horse.

"Thank you monsieur." She said, swinging onto a horse and racing as fast as she could to get back to Paris. They had gotten about halfway to Calais, which was at least an hour away. Sophie could feel tears stinging at her as the wind whipped her face and hair relentlessly. She could already feel, it was too late.

~

The street full of blood was her first clue, her first real indication that something was wrong. Her delicate white slippers were ruined, she was sure of it, after she had accidentally stepped in a huge red puddle. She wrapped her shawl around her as she walked past the mounds of bodies, bodies of the guards. Sophie walked around the barricade and almost collapsed. Inside the ruins of the cafe, were bodies. Side by side. A soft sob escaped her throat as she approached.

"Madame...you shouldn't be here." An officer said calmly, anger deep beneath. She held her hand out to silence him. "I'm looking for my-" She stopped, seeing Gavroche's little body, a medal pinned to his chest. She fell to her knees and wept. She went past each body, dreading the one of her Apollo. She had noticed that one ami, Marius Pontmercy was missing. Perhaps he had lived, but she no longer cared. Combeferre, his face twisted in a grimace of death. Joly, if he was alive and he saw all this blood, he'd certainly panic. Courfeyrac...his baby face forever stunted. Grantaire.

Seeing Grantaire's body, shut her down. She collapsed onto his body and sobbed into him. Her best friend, her favorite Ami, lay dead, a look of scornful pride forever carved onto his face.

"No. No. No, oh god no." Sophie whispered. Enjolras held a red flag, blood dried all over his body. She cradled his head in her lap and sobbed. "You idiot..." She mumbled, sobbing into his hair. She kissed his forehead, and cried even more. Her tears fell upon his face, and part of her hoped, childishly, that they would revive him. They didn't. His face held the triumph, and defeat of the barricade. In his listless eyes, she could see everything that happened. The firing squad, which left the eight bullet holes in his chest.

Poor pied piper...leading the school boys to their death. She kissed his face again, and ran her finger over his lips, cold dead lips. "Oh mon amour...mon amour est mort." My love is dead.

_"She's...destroyed, Enjolras." Grantaire commented, looking down on her. Enjolras sighed. "I feel horrible that I tricked her, but..."_

_"Why should I be surprised that you tricked her? You lied to all of us about her!" Courfeyrac commented bitterly. Courfeyrac had his own loose ends that would never again be fixed. Grantaire held up his hand. "Are you going to watch over her Enjolras?"_

_The man in question shook his head. "No. She needs to move on without me haunting her. I'll go to Poland with Feuilly..."_

_"I'll watch over her then Enjolras. Do you wan-"_

_"No. I don't want to know anything at all about her life after this...she needs to move on."_


	10. Chapter 10

They had to wait at least a month to march. The women of the fallen boys, or the widows as the public has taken to call them. It was Marie, Charlotte, and Celeste. They were why the march was postponed. They had to deliver their children, babies born to children. Sophie sighed, she thought that she was lucky to have avoided that fate, the illegitimate child born to a widowed woman. Of course, she's never been lucky.

"Sophie..." Cosette began. Sophie adored sweet Cosette. She's been far too kind. "Marius is ready, are you sure about this?" She asked, eyeing her outfit. Sophie had asked all of the women to wear their men's clothes. She herself donned Enjolras' red coat and cockade.

"I've never been more positive." Sophie replied, cursing herself for the irony. Sophie kissed Cosette on the cheek and walked down the winding staircase.

"Marius, let's go." She asked softly. He smiled sadly at her and they began their walk towards the beginning of the march. "Are you sure you're okay?" She shook her head and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to finish what he started though." She commented quietly. Her heart thudded violently in her chest as she gently touched her stomach briefly.

_"Oh mon amie...you're in some trouble aren't you...?" Grantaire spoke softly._

Marius nodded. "I'll be there to help you too." He said strongly. They were approaching the gathered crowds, all standing around pine coffins. Enjolras' was decorated with the red flag he had died with, while little Gavroche's (his coffin was so much smaller than the rest) had the tricolor and an assortment of flowers on top.

The crowd was much larger than anyone had anticipated. Sophie couldn't help but think that this was some part of Enjolras' plan, the death of the innocent would bring the mass.

"Marie, how is little Francois?" Sophie asked, walking over to the woman, whom Courfeyrac was involved with, up till his death.

"Oh, hello there Soph, he's doing well...it's just hard, you know? Raising a child alone..." Marie replied, balancing her son on her hip. It seems ironic that all of the children born after the battle were all boys. It was either a joke from God or an ill fated omen. Without a doubt, Sophie's child would be a son as well.

Celeste and Joly were supposed to get married, had he lived, and go off to Normandy where he'd have been a doctor, a hypochondriac doctor, their son's name was Pierre Clement. Charlotte and Feuilly were going to move to Poland to be near Feuilly's family and hers as well, a Polish girl living in France, now alone with a son named Nicolaus Reynaud.

Sophie reached her hand out to touch Enjolras' coffin, it was cool to the touch, even underneath the flag. She shuddered and nodded to the carriage driver. The coffin began to move and she followed next to it. She had requested that Grantaire's coffin be right next to Enjolras' and Marius walked next to her, his hand on Taire's resting place.

The day was sunny, and dead silent. The ghosts were talking more than anyone alive.

_"Cute kid Courf..." Grantaire grinned to his friend. Courfeyrac turned a shade of pink. The two looked at the dark haired child swaddled and carried by Marie, who looked exhausted._

_"Well, he gets it all from his mother."_

_"I wish I could say that for Sophie..." Grantaire said quietly. _

_"He'll look exactly like him." Courf nodded. _

_"And it's going to kill her to see him again."_

_"Does he know?"_

_"No, he's off being an arsehole again."_

_"Surprise, surprise." Courfeyrac replied sarcastically._

The walk was long and grueling. Some of the widows, Marie, Celeste, and Charlotte, all excused themselves from the rest of the walk to attend to their children.

Sophie kept walking and the crowds followed as she reached the Montparnasse cemetery. She breathed in as she noticed the guards waiting there. As if a riot was going to break out_. I'll show them a riot..._ She thought angrily. She stood on the carriage, right next to Enjolras' coffin. She had long lost Marius in the chaos.

"People of Paris! Does this not infuriate you?! You are seeing young women, women of only 20 or so, left alone with children! These men," She yelled, pointing to the guards, "slaughtered our men! Your children! Children of France! And who allowed this murder? The so called King! We need to keep the rebellion alive! VIVE LA FRANCE!"

The people began to chant along with her. The people were angry once again, their blood boiling in rage. The guards took their chance and ambushed her, yanking her down.

"Stand down traitorous bitch!" One yelled at her, still on the ground in a surprised dazed.

"Never!" Sophie hissed angrily. "Fine!" He screamed and began to attack. She instinctively covered her stomach. "Stop! Please! NO! I'm with child! Stop it!" She cried. "Help!" Marius was soon in between her and the guard.

"Monsieur, it'll only infuriate the people more to see a guard beating a pregnant woman!" He called. The guard stopped abruptly. "Take her away, and if I see you causing anymore trouble traitor, you'll be in for a world of pain. Bastard or no bastard."

The crowd began to disperse as Marius helped her off of the ground. "Soph, are you really expecting?" Sophie nodded as she wiped the blood off of her chin.

"I am...and I'm scared." She whimpered. Marius embraced her. "Soph, you'll stay with me and Cosette until your baby is born. Please, let me...us take care of you. I saw what you did, you're keeping the revolution alive. Let someone help you."

She nodded weakly and the two stayed to watch the coffins get buried. Once the dirt was settled, Sophie kneeled before the stone and kissed it gently. "I love you..." She whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

_"She's still so beautiful." Grantaire commented quietly._

_"Well of course she's still beautiful...She's pregnant, not dying." Courfeyrac replied sarcastically. _

_"Shut it Courf."_

The two ghosts watched as their friend struggled to bend down to pick up a book that had fallen to the ground, her belly was rounded and she sighed exasperated.

"I'm just ready for you to come on then..." Sophie murmured sweetly. English women were never really patient when it came to this kind of discomfort. She was tired all of the time, and cried more than she usually did. But she radiated with a glow that suggested that she might grow to be stronger after her child was born.

Fortunately, for poor Marius, Cosette also happened to be expecting their first child as well. It was a wonderful time in the Pontmercy home. Sophie was not only looking forward to having her body back to herself, but to being back in her own home as well. Marius had hired some people to renovate her apartment for the use of a baby, and so a week after she has her son, she'll be moving home.

"Need any help Soph?" Marius asked, bending over smoothly and picking up the book for her and handed it to her. He grinned and she grimaced. "Ha ha Marius, you can bend over and pick stuff up and I can't..."

"Just have to assert my power somehow. You beautiful ladies have been terrors as of late. " He joked. He noticed her hands on her back and began to escort her to her room. She moaned quietly, so quietly that Marius missed it.

"Can you call a doctor? I...I think..." She asked as a sharp pain gradually radiated from her stomach.

"Of course." Marius said seriously and rushed her back to her room.

"Are you going to stay with her for this?" Courf asked Grantaire. Courfeyrac wasn't even present when Francois was born. Squeamish.

"Of course! I've stuck by her for this long, and Enjolras clearly won't be here. She needs someone, it's not going to be easy."

"Well dear Taire, no one said it would be easy."

~

Baby Edward lifted his tiny fist to Sophie's nose and she smiled tearfully. This was her son, she made this perfect little being, with some help of course. The help was obvious in the infant's face, only two days old, and already he was showing the signs of looking like his father. From his golden hair to his resilience to sleep, he was Enjolras' son, no denying that,

Sophie kissed his little forehead and cradled him to her, humming a lullaby. It was so incredible to her that she could feel so much love for one small person. It was radiant, it was something far more than her love for Enjolras was. She became a mother, she was responsible for someone that wasn't herself. It was a love unrivaled.

_"He's beautiful." _

_"Amazing! I can't believe that came from Enjolras and Sophie...He's so small..."_

_"I wonder what Enj would say if he knew she named him Edward Antoine Lemieux."_

_"Oh! Oh! I know! He'd say, 'how terribly English!'" Courfeyrac said with a huge_  
_grin._

Sophie kissed her son again as Cosette waddled into the room. "Oh, can I see him Soph? I would've visited sooner but...I've been terribly ill."

Sophie laughed, remembering how that felt, and nodded. "Be careful then, if you harm even a little hair on his head, remember Cosette, I can use a gun." She warned, surprised by her motherly protectiveness.

Cosette giggled. "I'd never." Sophie handed her Edward, sleeping finally, to her very carefully.

"He looks just like-" Cosette stopped herself. She looked over at Sophie, whose eyes glazed up with tears. "Like you." She finished weakly.

"He doesn't. Cosette, you don't have to lie, he's going to look and be exactly like his father. And that's okay, if I live in fear of that thought, I won't be much of a mother."

Cosette nodded and handed her back her child. "Did it hurt?"

Sophie just laughed at Cosette, she laughed so hard that Edward woke up and began his own gurgled version of a laugh. Cosette just sighed.

"Oh dear."


	12. Chapter 12

"Edward come back here!" Sophie called, chasing after her three year old son. She was laughing, her hair billowed in the wind.

_"My god, this child's fast! I'm floating and I'm struggling to keep up with him._"

"Maman! Maman! Look! Look!" Edward cried, pointing at the stone. "You have a picture of this man!" He pointed to the picture that Sophie had sketched a while back, one night in the cafe, a long time ago it seemed.

Sophie stopped and scooped her son up. "Edward, that's your papa, remember? He's with God now."

Edward planted a wet kiss on her cheek. "Maman, why is he with God? Didn't he want to be with us? Doesn't it make you sad?" Sophie sighed, she knew how to answer this. She'd tell him the truth, he'd forget, and she'd tell him again when he's older, when he'd understand.

"Papa loved his country very very much, almost as much as I love you. And yes, I'm very sad because I miss him." She said, kissing him on the nose delicately. "He died for France, and I'm sure he'd love to be with us, but God's better company, I suppose." She said with a half smile. "Now come along dear, the Pontmercy's are waiting for us."

"Emmy?!" Edward squealed happily. Sophie laughed. "Yes, Emmy." She turned to look at the headstone once last time and blew it a kiss.

"I love you Enjolras." She whispered. Edward laughed and launched himself from her arms, leading Sophie to chase him again.

~

Sophie took in a deep breath and sighed. She needed to find a job and soon. One could only take so much of her mother, who was residing with her and helping her with Edward. Her mother didn't really warm up to the idea of having a grandchild until she met the docile and sweet boy.

The marketplace was busy as always that afternoon and the hustle and bustle was comforting. Sophie acknowledged that she didn't want to be alone with her thoughts. She held onto Edward who 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at just about everything.

A man, a tall handsome man smiled at her from across the market and she felt a familiar warmness draw across her cheeks. He took off his hat and bowed elegantly to her and she felt herself smile. The man approached her and she felt herself instantly on guard.

"Madame..." He said politely, his british dialect making her feel better. She took his extended hand and curtseyed. "It's mademoiselle I'm afraid Monsieur." He nodded and pointed.

"You're an English woman...with a French child?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Edward pointed at his green tailcoat and talked about the pretty color. Sophie nodded.

"Oui Monsieur, his father perished before we could be wed. I'm afraid I...I let my love for him further our relationship." The man smiled at her reassuringly.

"Well, young love is most common. I wish I was much younger than I am, for I would court you at your own pace. Mademoiselle." Sophie gripped the child close to her. "I am alas looking to marry, I own a large company, and I need an heir."

Sophie shook her head. "Well Monsieur, I can assure you that I...I do not think I am ready for marriage." The man laughed. "Well I was hardly going to sweep you off to the altar today. I was hoping to court you first."

She sighed and nodded. "Monsieur, I'd be please to let you court me, but I'm very stubborn."

"I like a determined woman. Shall I escort you out tonight?"

Sophie smiled. "That would be most lovely."


	13. Chapter 13

_"Well look who decided to finally come back to Paris." Grantaire said with a glare. "It's only been sixteen years."_

_Enjolras rolled his eyes. "My apologies, my self-control wasn't as strong as I anticipated. I should've stayed away." He turned to the beautiful brunette, arm in arm with a tall, handsome blonde man. "She seemed to have moved on." He commented sadly. It's what he wanted, but that did not lessen the blow._

_Grantaire gagged. "Ew, no Enjolras, you don't understand...that's not her husband."_

_"No? Then who is he?"_

_"He's her sixteen year old son." Courfeyrac finished bitterly. Enjolras nodded. "Then she moved on quicker than I could've ever-"_

_"No, you cul. Think about it, sixteen years." He said, trying to prompt him. Courfeyrac stressed 'sixteen years' and moved his wrist in a circle._

The young man turned around and Enjolras saw his face for the first time, a mirror of his own. Blue eyes met blue eyes, and a smile that seemed relatively familiar.

_"My son? My god, how could I have not known?" He questioned erratically. He was confused and heartbroken._

_"Because you've been a cul?" Courf asked sarcastically. Enjolras ignored him, and didn't even seem to hear the comment._

_"I have a son? What's his name? What's he like?" Enjolras asked Grantaire very excitedly. The boy looked strong, and slender which meant he was lithe on his feet. He was tall and walked with his mother's grace._

_"Calm yourself Enj. His name is Edward Antoine. He's very much like Sophie..." Enjolras beamed at the middle name, it was his own, Sophie must've done that one purpose._

_"Edward? How terribly English!" He exclaimed. At least she didn't use Marcelin._

_"Told you." Courf said pointedly to Grantaire._

_"Shut it Courf."_

"Maman, how are you feeling today?" Edward asked his mother, as they strolled around the marketplace. Sophie turned a tired smile to her son. Her simple blue dress lined with a soft white lace highlighted her paleness.

"I'm just tired, love. I'll be okay." She promised softly, touching his cheek lightly.

"Where's Charles, isn't he supposed to meet us here?" Edward questioned. Sophie paled subtly and sighed.

_"Who's Charles?" Enjolras asked._

_"Lord Darcy...he's..." Grantaire struggled._

_"Her husband." Courfeyrac finished._

_"She's married?"_

_"He's sick though...he won't last long."_

_"Honestly, it was a marriage of convenience, for both of them. He got a son, her son was taken care of."_

_"She's married?"_

_"Enj, she and Edward struggled for a while after he was born... He could provide for her son."_

_"I wish I had known...I wish I had known."_

"Darling, I don't know...come here. Your hair is so much like your father's..." She said, musing his hair. In truth, Edward looked almost identical to Enjolras, from his height, his slenderness, his blond hair curled around his face, his eyes sparkling with daring. Her son beamed at the comparison. "Well father wooed you, and you're still a beautiful woman, maman."

Sophie blushed and kissed his cheek. "Edward, you're a sweet boy."

"Maman, there's the boys. I'll be home later." He said, kissing her on the cheek. Sophie smiled, why did it not surprise her that he was friend with Francois, Pierre, and Nicolaus. "Of course mon fils. Not too late, understand?"

"Yes maman." Sophie walked away as her son joined his friends.

_"She's still so beautiful." Enjolras commented. And it was true, Sophie never lost any of her beauty. At thirty six, she was still lovely._

Suddenly, Edward looked directly at him, and waved to his friends to hold on a second.

_"Grantaire...can he see me?"_

_"Only the young and the dying...Oh, yes. I do believe that he can."_

"Excuse me, monsieur..." Edward asked the spectral Enjolras. "Pardon me...but you look oddly familiar." He smiled, showing Enjolras just how much of Sophie, Edward had in him.

_"...Uhm, I would remember your face young man." Enjolras replied, looking wildly to Grantaire who shrugged confused._

"Well bonjour Grantaire." Edward replied with a smile. "And hello to you too...father."

_Grantaire grinned. "So glad to finally talk to you Edward...I've been with you and your mother for a long time." Enjolras looked to Grantaire. "Well don't be rude Enjolras, acknowledge your son."_

_"Hello...son." He said, the words sounding strange and foreign to him._

"How long have you been around here father?" Edward asked curiously.

_Enjolras looked away embarrassed. "Not as long as I should have been."_

Edward smiled, Enjolras had to look away, it was Sophie's smile. "It's okay father, I forgive you." His friends started to call him back. "Will I see you again?"

_"As long as you stay young." Grantaire replied. "Stay away from lovely ladies. And by that, I mean, avoid prostitutes."_

Edward grinned. "Farewell Grantaire, farewell father." He said, running back over to his friends. Enjolras watched the boy go off, his curly blonde hair jumping in the wind.

_"He's a lot like you..." Grantaire commented. "It's amazing, isn't it? How much the father's like the son?"_

_Enjolras shook his head. "I do not know if this is a good thing or not...If he turns out to be like me..."_

_"He'll be an arsehole?" Courfeyrac asked sarcastically._

_"It'll kill Sophie." Enjolras finished, glaring at Courfeyrac._

_"It already has." Grantaire replied grimly._

Sophie looked both ways rapidly and walked in the direction of the cemetery. It was a snowy day in December, and Sophie had her old ratty shawl wrapped around her shoulder for warmth.

Sophie kneeled before the headstone and kissed the marble gently. "Enjolras, I don't know if you're watching over me...or if you even know I'm still here. I just need to talk...I haven't done this in a while...We haven't talked in such a long time."

_"It's been too long." Enjolras whispered, the wind blowing her hair gently. He moved to sit next to her, though she'd never see him._

"I can feel you're here now." Sophie said, choking back a soft sob. How he wanted to caress her soft face, now wrinkled with laugh lines around her eyes. "I'm afraid to lose him, you know?"

_"I know Soph..."_

"He'll probably marry Emilia, and then he won't be my little boy anymore." Sophie whimpered, curling her legs in on the grave.

_"Emilia?"_

_"Marius's daughter...I'm surprised she knows about that." Courfeyrac answered. Grantaire snorted in response._

_"Edward's not the king of subtlety is he?"_

"Enjolras...I'm lost without you. My husband doesn't understand that I'll never love him. Not the way I loved you..." Sophie said, gently touching the stone with her hand.

"He frightens me sometimes. My husband. He's not as caring as you...not as soft."

_"If he hurts you Sophie...I'll kill him."_

Sophie laughed bitterly. "And Edward...my god Enjolras. He's shaping up to be more like you every single day. His unfailing loyalty to his friends..."

_"I want him to be like you Sophie, your warmth, your love. Your liveliness." Enjolras whispered in her ear._

"His creativity...his strength. And that frightens me even more than my husband. I would gladly give my life to keep him safe and happy forever."

_"I know Sophie...I know."_

"I'm afraid to leave him alone..." She whispered. "And then there's you...I wish I had told you everyday since we met, that I love you. I love you, and in those three words...there's my life. Please don't leave me."

Sophie sighed and closed her eyes, laying her head down on the soft snow. She had just fallen asleep when a rather tall, bulky man discovered her.

"Sophie!" The man said, anger evident in his british dialect. His dark hair was wavy and thick, but beginning to gray, His eyes were a greenish gray, and his beard was thick and curly. He scooped the woman up in his arms and carried her back to town, coughing. The man was obviously sick, his blood stained handkerchief sticking out ever so casually.

_"Was that-"_

_"Lord Henry Hugh Darcy. An English lord. Her husband." Grantaire replied dryly. "I can't stand the arsehole. But when he dies, and that should be soon, Edward stands to be one of the richest men in France. He can take care of his mother, a wife and any children he might have."_

_"Is he really that bad?"_

_"Just watch Enj. Just watch."_


	14. Chapter 14

Sophie regained consciousness in her own bed back in her home. "Huh?" She lifted her head and immediately sunk it back to her pillow. She was freezing, and shivered underneath her blanket and despite a fire.

"You were in the cemetery again Sophie." A voice boomed from the doorway.

"I'm sorry Henry..." Sophie began apologising. Henry walked into her bedroom and scowled. "I don't care for your apologies anymore Sophie. You spend all your time with the dead."

"I spend all my time with my son, Henry." Sophie leveled angrily. She stood up woozily.

"That I can understand Sophie, he's my son too. And if it wasn't for him-"

"Then why don't you? Henry, instead of talking about it, do it! Divorce me for all I care! And you are not his father." Sophie spit out venomously. He glared at her, and suddenly, his hand struck her cheek.

_"That bastard!"_

_"Calm yourself Enjolras." Grantaire replied, this wasn't his first encounter in the Darcy home._

_"He struck her Taire! He struck my Soph..."_

"Your pretty little eyes don't enchant me as they once did Sophie. You're losing your looks." He hissed, as Sophie held her cheek in shock. "And of course I won't divorce you! Edward is my sole heir, since you refuse to have anymore children."

Sophie scowled at him. "There's only one man whom I'd have more than one child with."

"And he's dead! He's been dead! He cared more about France than you! Think about it Sophie, he was a boy! He got what he wanted from you! Don't be so stupid." Henry spit out. Sophie looked at him murderously.

"How dare you?! He died for our country!"

"TO HELL WITH FRANCE!" Henry roared angrily. "Damn you! We're English! Born and bred!" He yelled before coughing violently.

"You know that I'm not fully English Henry! Or do you just not give a damn anymore? Gone is the caring man from courtship I see!" She spat out.

Henry looked at her, anger mixing with lust: a deadly combination. "He's dead! Just like your precious Enjol-whatever!" He snapped. He picked up the silver picture frame off of her nightstand, another portrait that she had drawn, after Enjolras had died. He threw it into the fireplace.

Sophie let out a wail. "You bastard! Enjolras was twice the man you'll ever dream of being!"

"Yes and now he's half the man, being devoured by worms." He sneered. Sophie gasped and fell back on the bed. "You're a cruel man Henry Darcy."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and slid her nightdress down. "You haven't seen cruel yet."

_"We have to do something!" Enjolras exclaimed, tears forming at his eyes in helplessness._

_Grantaire looked at him sadly, as her screams became louder. "There's nothing we can do."_


	15. Chapter 15

"Father, what a surprise!" Edward exclaimed, walking into his own bedroom. It was late, much later than the boy had anticipated, but he had just spent some of the best hours of his life: with his dear Emilia.

_"Hello...Edward." Enjolras said uncomfortably. He sat down on the edge of Edward's bed and looked at his hands._

"What are you doing here ?"

_"I...I wanted to talk to you. Get to know you, I mean." Enjolras said with a cough, this was extremely uncomfortable._

"Well, what'd you want to know?" Edward asked sitting next to him and running a hand through his hair.

_"How old are you?" Enjolras asked, physically restraining himself from doing the same exact thing._

Edward laughed, it was Sophie's laugh. "I'm sixteen, I'll be seventeen in three months."

_"I remember when I was sixteen...I was just beginning to see the horrors of the monarchy. My mother was...taken aback in my interest in the revolution of 1789." Enjolras said with a faint smile, his mother was actually quite panicked about it, told him that it'd be his death. How right she was._

"Well, maman wouldn't be surprised. Rebellion runs in my veins." Edward replied, raising an eyebrow with a grin.

_Enjolras cringed at the use of the word 'maman'. It was queer to think of Sophie as a mother, let alone mother to his own child. "Of course it does."_

"What did you think about when you...well you know..." Edward asked, afraid of asking the wrong thing.

_"When I died?" Enjolras asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought of your mother." He answered truthfully. "Your mother, on my birthday- I'm not going to finish that." He replied embarrassed._

_"It involved a tricolor." Grantaire said with a grin. "A tricolor, and nothing else." Edward made a face._

"I do not want to think about that, Taire." Edward said gagging.

_"Hate to tell you this Edward. You weren't conceived immaculately. In fact...from what your father told me..it was quite maculate." Grantaire smiled, floating carelessly on his back._

_"Have you no decency? I rue the day I told you about that." Enjolras said, turning to Grantaire. He turned back to Edward. "Did you call him Taire?"'_

Edward grinned. "That's what maman calls him whenever she talks about him. So...if it's okay?"

_"Of course Eddie." Grantaire replied boredly._

"No. Do not call me Eddie." Edward replied with a scowl that matched his father's.

_"Speaking of your mother...what is going on between her and your...stepfather?" Enjolras said the last word with extreme distaste._

Edward shook his head. "I do not know, and I do not wish to know. That is their business. I do know that I do not much care for him. I'd give up all rights to the money, if only to make maman happy."

_Enjolras stared at his son. "You're very caring, like your mother." Edward smiled in return._

"That's a compliment to me, father. My mother is an amazing woman."

_"That she is." Grantaire agreed. Enjolras nodded. "So, what's this I hear about her selling her hair?" He asked._

"When I was younger, we couldn't afford food from her job alone, so she...sold a foot of her hair." Edward replied, looking down in shame. "I wish she hadn't done that."

"Father, if you don't mind me asking...why did you never come back? I've always seen Taire..."

_"Your mother needed to move on." Enjolras replied shortly, clearly not wanting to delve into that subject. The subject of desertion. "Who is this Emilia that I've heard so little about?" He asked, changing the subject._

Edward's pallor turned a tinge of pink. "Emilia Pontmercy..." He replied quietly.

_Enjolras shook his head. It figures that his son would be involved with Marius's daughter._

_"Does she have her head in the clouds like Marius?" Enjolras asked, thinking on about the survivor of the barricade_.

Edward shook his head. "No, she's incredible father...She's beautiful and smart...I'm going to marry her when we're of age." He gushed.

_"Must've gotten that from Cosette..." Grantaire snorted. Enjolras rolled his eyes. "Does Marius know your intentions?" He asked seriously._

"I don't suppose he does. We've been friends since she was born...So it's not unusual if I'm taking her places." Edward replied after consideration.

_"Better be careful. I've seen Marius with Emilia...he's very protective of her, and I don't think he'd be too fond of the son of his dead friend marrying her." Grantaire warned quietly._

_Enjolras nodded. "I can imagine he wouldn't be too thrilled with the idea, but he wouldn't force her to marry out of love. He'd come around eventually._"

Edward shrugged carelessly. "She and I love one another. No one, not even our beloved parents will stop us." Enjolras resisted the urge to shake the boy by the shoulders.

_"Don't be stupid boy. If Marius doesn't want you marrying his daughter, he'll stop you from doing so. God knows he has the money and the power to do it." He scolded. Edward looked abashed._

"My apologies father..." Edward trailed off. He was cut off by a knock at the door, his dear maman.

"Edward..." She said softly, her hair was tangled and her face was red and lips bruised. "Who are you talking to in here?" She asked, sitting on his bed, sandwiching Edward between his parents. The irony of the situation wasn't lost on Enjolras. He stared at Sophie closely, her blue eyes dulled, but only slightly. The fight isn't gone yet.

The blonde boy looked between them and wondered silently if she could see that Enjolras, his father was waiting intently for her words, to hear her voice.

_"She can't see us Edward." Grantaire commented sadly._

"No one maman...are you okay? You look as if you've been crying." Edward replied, before becoming alarmed.

Sophie took in a deep breath. "Your stepfather has taken to his bed. He's dying."

_Enjolras exchanged a look with Grantaire. "He was already sick before he rap-"_

_"You said the young and dying can see us?" Enjolras interrupted abruptly. Grantaire nodded. Enjolras smiled grimly. "Time for me to pay a visit to our dear friend Lord Darcy."_

_"Enjolras, don't let your temper get to you..." Grantaire warned. He was pleased that at least Edward had Sophie's temperance._

"What?" Edward asked, surprise taking him. Sophie nodded. "It's almost time...He's been getting worse by the hour. Of course, carrying me back from the cemetery didn't help."

Edward stood up and held his mother's hand. "Well, let's go say our goodbyes then Maman."


	16. Chapter 16

Lord Darcy had become skeletal almost instantly. His cheeks were hollow, his pallor was yellowish. His coughed racked his whole body and blood splattered over his white bed.

_"Lord Darcy." Enjolras commented shortly. The dying man looked up at him, and didn't recognize him from the picture on his wife's nightstand._

"Are you an angel?" He wheezed, red shooting up, like rain. Enjolras glared.

_"No monsieur, I trust you, no angel will be taking you." He said, speaking softly._

Suddenly, realization dawned on Darcy's face. "You!" He choked. His body shook with each sharp, jagged tickle in his lungs.

_"Me." Enjolras replied, glowering at the man._

"You, you're the one- The one my wife- The french boy." He choked out. He narrowed his eyes in anger. "Leave! You're not wanted here spirit!" He coughed.

_Enjolras glared at him before feeling someone touch his shoulder. "Don't torment him anymore Enj. He's dying." Enjolras nodded. "I'll stop, once he knows what he's done to a heavenly woman." He turned back to man choking to death on his own bile._

_"I saw what you did to Sophie. You've taken her, made her subservient to you. Forced your-" He looked for the word and finally spit it out. "Yourself on her and no gentleman forces his company on anyone, let alone an angel. You deserve to die alone, without my son present."_

"Father?" Edward asked quietly, it was just him in the room. _"Son?" Henry and Enjolras asked at the same time. Enjolras glared at Darcy. _

_"He meant me." He snapped, before turning to Edward. "Yes?"_

Edward approached him, defiance in his eyes. "What were you saying to my stepfather?" His eyes held anger, directed at his father. "He deserves to die alone?"

_Enjolras looked at him in surprise. "You don't understand Edward...He-"_

"I don't care what he did," Edward snapped, "no man deserves to die alone. You should know that father." He spat out the last word. He sat near his stepfather's death bed. "Henry..." He murmured softly.

_"He raped your mother." Enjolras spit out bitterly, and suddenly Edward turned his glare to the dying man._

"Is this true?"

_Grantaire shook his head. "He's not going to tell you the truth, but the walls," points to him and Enjolras, "don't lie."_

Edward snatched a pillow up and bore it down on the man's face. "You bastard."

_"Enjolras, stop him!" Grantaire exclaimed, his eyes large in shock and fear. "The boy shouldn't have blood on his hands!" _

_Enjolras nodded. "Edward, let him die." Edward reluctantly pulled the pillow up and sat next to him. _

_"Maybe he has your temper after all..." Grantaire commented quietly in relief._

"Don't you dare utter a word to my mother." Edward growled menacingly in Darcy's ear. The man started coughing wildly. Darcy was so loud, Enjolras almost missed Sophie walking in.

"Henry..." She mumbled, sitting next to him. The dying man pushed her hand away as he breathed his last breath. Sophie whispered a prayer for his soul and swept from the room, a widow once again.


	17. Chapter 17

"Edward!" Emilia squealed as he spun her around, her blonde hair blowing. He kissed her freckles and laughed. "My dear sweet Emilia...you've agreed to be my wife! Why should I not celebrate with you?"

Emilia giggled as he kissed her. "Have you talked to your father lately?" Edward immediately became solemn. "No, I haven't even seen him since my stepfather's funeral and that was over a month ago." Emilia knew that Edward could see his father and speak with him, though she didn't dare say a word to her parents, they'd never let him speak to her again.

"Perhaps he had a good reason for not seeing you lately..." Emilia reasoned as they walked towards his home.

"There's no reason why- Why is my grandmere' here?" He asked, rushing towards his home as his elderly grandmother walked out the front door. She was in a simple black dress and dabbed at her eyes. Emilia picked up her skirts and ran beside him.

"Edward! Darling..." Mrs Lemieux exclaimed, embracing him. Once he was wrapped in a hug, she began to sob. "Oh Edward! Your mother..." Edward wasn't particularly fond of his grandmother, and put up with her for his mother's sake.

"What's wrong with maman?" Edward demanded. His grandmother sniffled and dabbed at her eyes again which were red. "Emilia...your parents are here as well."

"Mon pere'?" She asked, rushing into the house. "What's wrong with maman?" Edward asked again. Mrs Lemieux hugged him tighter. "My dear, she's taken ill. It's terrible." Edward pushed past his grandmother into his house.

It was almost a funeral in there, servants were wearing mournful expressions on their faces, everyone dressed in black. If it wasn't for Sophie's moans, he'd never have known that she was still living. He pushed his way into her bedroom to see her surrounded by the Pontmercys.

His father was right next to her, whispering in her ear. Grantaire stood idly, his face contorted into grief.

Marius stood up, his bones cracked just a little, and hugged the boy. "Your mother...she's fading now Edward. She's hallucinating...thinks she's talking to-"

"To my father?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow. He finally got a look at his mother. Sophie had a graying color to her now waxy complexion, her eyes watery and unfocused. Sweat beaded on her brow and she tossed and turned. She suddenly seemed very small in the huge bed, engulfed in a sea of white sheets.

"Will you excuse us?" He asked the remaining people in the room. As Marius left the room, he was the last, he touched Edward on the shoulder. "I'll keep your grandmother out." Edward nodded with a faint smile and the door closed.

"Maman..." He croaked, choking back on tears. Sophie turned her head, recognizing her son. "Mon petit moineau..." She cooed quietly. Edward smiled at her nickname for him, her little sparrow, and sat on her bed, holding her hand.

_"She's dying." Enjolras said softly. Edward nodded. Grantaire watched from afar, refusing to show tears._

"I...I...I made...M-m-marius promise to t-ta-take care of you..." Sophie spoke weakly, her lovely voice, which had once been the pinnacle of waking up for Edward, was cracking and dying. "Ha-have you me-met your fa-fa-fath-father?"

"Shhh...maman, you're going to get better. And yes...I have." Edward replied.

Sophie smiled. "I-I finally ge-get to see you tw-two to-to-togeth-together."

_"Soph, you need to rest..." Taire warned from the corner._

Sophie waved him off weakly. "I-I'm dy-dying anyway...wha-what's the poin-point?"

Edward began to cry and fell onto her lap. "Maman, please don't leave me...I need you." She held his face gently, her skin felt like ice. "It's...it's my time ma belle. You know I will always love you...and I'll always be with you." She said strongly.

_"As will I." Enjolras vowed. Grantaire nodded. "Count me in for junior watch."_

Edward turned to his father. "Papa, will I see you take her?" Enjolras nodded.

"Then it's time then?" He asked. Enjolras nodded again. Edward kissed his mother on her forehead and she gripped his hands in her and kissed them. He stepped back and leaned against the door, and slid to the ground, holding his head in hands as he sobbed. He looked up and watched his father take his mother's hand and kiss her softly on the lips.

_"I'm sorry Sophie...I don't want to take you away...Especially not from Edw-...from our son."_

"You already did...when you died mon amour." She said with a weak smile. Enjolras sighed and grasped her hand tightly. Suddenly, Sophie went still and a breath was released. "Maman..." Edward sobbed quietly. When he looked up again, his mother was no longer in the bed, well her body was, but standing up, hand in hand with his father. She had a glow, which had a pure white incandescence. His father had gained a golden glow and Grantaire shimmered with a silverness.

_Sophie had regained her soft beauty and kissed Enjolras tightly. "Mon amour..." She whispered, caressing his face. He smiled and kissed the corner of her lips before they turned back to Edward._

_"Edward, listen to me. You're going to marry Emilia and live a life that neither of us got to have. Promise me, you're going to live through this." Sophie asked passionately._

Edward nodded through his tears. "I'm going to miss you both..." He played with the ring on his finger, the Darcy crest. He pulled it off and threw it into the fire.

_"We won't ever leave you Edward...not really anyway. We'll always be within you. You have our blood coursing through your veins." Enjolras spoke softly. "Remember to fight for what you want."_

Their son wiped the tears from his eyes. "You two...I'll never forget you. Never, you've both done so much for me...for France."

_Sophie beamed at her son. "You're my one true heart, you know that Edward. Don't ever forget it." She blew him a kiss and stood up, and held hands with Enjolras. She extended her other hand to Grantaire, who took it gratefully. He turned to Enjolras, "do you permit it?" He asked once again and Enjolras smiled. "Of course."_

And Edward watched as his parents faded away.


	18. Chapter 18

"You old bat! Enjolras did more for this country than you have ever done for your own daughter!" Marius argued with Mrs. Lemieux.

"Grandmere', he died for us, so we could be free!" Edward yelled.

"Aye, and he took your mother with him! For she died a long time ago." Mrs. Lemieux screeched. Emilia waved her hands in front of the battle. "We are graveside! Can you three knock it off until we leave?"

Emilia turned to Edward. "Your mother just died, and you're standing here yelling at your grandmere'." Marius stared at his daughter in shock before nodding in agreement.

Mrs. Lemieux let out a bitter grunt. "She should have been buried in the Darcy plot, not out here next to that stupid boy." Emilia turned her brown eyes to glare at the aging woman. "That stupid boy was the father of your amazing grandson, so I advise you. Shut it." Edward half smiled and bent down to her ear. Mrs. Lemieux stormed back to her late daughter's home to pack and return to England.

"So now I'm amazing, huh?" She slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Walk me home Darcy?" She asked with a blush. He shook his head and her face dropped.

"Emilia...you know I'm not a Darcy...I've never been one."

She rolled her eyes. "Right, right. I'm sorry. I should have said, 'Enjolras, walk me home?'"

Edward shook his head with a laugh. "Now that's weird, how about just Edward?"

He whispered again in her ear, "When we're married, it'll be Edward Antoine Enjolras...not Darcy." She shuddered from the warmth of his breath and nodded, biting her lip. Marius eyed the two of them warily and clutched his arm.

"Pere', is everything alright?" Emilia asked worriedly. Cosette held Marius's hand and looked into his face. Marius nodded. "Just a little sore Emilia, I'll be okay. Edward, if you'd be so kind as to escort Emilia home? I'd be extremely grateful. Cosette and I have some more business to attend to here." The boy nodded and led Emilia out of the cemetery.

The married couple turned to the headstones and kneeled down. "Enjolras...I wish you could see your son...At least Soph got sixteen years."

_Sophie rolled her eyes. "Only sixteen years, all things considered, they were pretty amazing." Enjolras looked at her and smiled. "He's going to take care of him Soph."_

_Grantaire nodded. "Yeah, cause she threatened him with a haunting." _

_"I will haunt the hell out of him if he neglects my son." Sophie said with a glare. Enjolras nodded, "He's more afraid of me mon amour."_

_Sophie and Grantaire just laughed. "You forget mon ami, Marius saw our sweet Sophie when she was pregnant. I believe he's more afraid of her."_

Cosette put her arm around Marius comfortingly. "Neither of them are suffering anymore Marius."

He shook his head. "If I had only been able to comfort her more...she wouldn't have died from a broken heart."

Cosette patted his shoulder. "She died from pneumonia." She said with a frown. Marius shook his head again. "No, the old bat was right...Sophie died a long time ago."

"That's hardly your fault Marius..."

"I know. But I just feel so responsible."

_"You shouldn't Marius...I gave up a long time ago." Sophie muttered quietly._

"It feels like Eponine all over again." Marius said dejectedly. "I couldn't help her either."

Cosette embraced him. "Marius Pontmercy, I repeat. There was nothing you could do, not for Sophie...and not for Eponine." Cosette could feel her husband's tears wet her shoulder and she stroked his hair comfortingly.

"I could have helped your father, if I had only insisted more persistently..."

_"Boy, there was nothing you could do!" The three ghosts turned around to see a tall man with two women beside him. One holding a boy of about twelve._

_"Now it's a party..." Grantaire commented sarcastically. Sophie's eyes lit up when she recognized the little boy. "Gavroche!" She squealed and ran to the boy. "Sophie!" He called and returned her embrace._

_"Hey there 'Ponine!" Grantaire exclaimed and walked towards her. "Taire!" She grinned running towards him._

_Enjolras smiled at the Thenardier siblings. "Gav!"_

_"Enj! We 'aven't seen you in awhile! These are our new friends." Gavroche replied, pointing to the older man and the older woman._

_The man bowed. "We've met before. Bonjour Monsieur." Enjolras smiled. "You're the volunteer. You saved Marius."_

_The man smiled warmly. "My name is Jean Valjean. And this is Fantine, Cosette's mother." Fantine smiled. "Bonjour."_

_Sophie picked Gavroche up and giggled. "Madame, you are most beautiful." She spoke to Fantine, who blushed. "Mademoiselle, you yourself are quite lovely. It's easy to see where that boy of yours gets it."_  
_Sophie was taken aback. "You've seen Edward?" Fantine and Valjean laughed. "Of course, he's involved with our granddaughter."_

The living couple stood up and Cosette led Marius back to their home, he was still clutching his arm.


	19. Chapter 19

Edward squirmed uncomfortably in the parlor of the Pontmercy's home. He was in his best jacket and pants and he felt so distressed, despite almost living there.

"Monsieur Enjolras..." Marius said with a smile. He extended his right hand out for a handshake and almost laughed with how nervous Edward seemed, his palms sweating profusely. "Emilia is out shopping with her mother today, what brings you here?" He gestured that they should move into his office.

"Well, monsieur Pontmercy, I was- I was hoping-May I have some water?" He asked, stumbling with his words. Marius nodded and stood up himself to pour the boy a glass of water. _Now would be a good time to come to me mère ou le père..._Edward thought anxiously.

_"Edward I can't help you! I've never had to ask for permisson to marry a woman!" Enjolras exclaimed, sitting casually in the chair next to him. _

_Grantaire nodded. "I've never wanted to marry a dame, so..." Sophie rolled her eyes. "Just speak to him about your wishes Edward. Be honest, but not rude."_

Marius returned to his seat and sighed. "Edward, what is it? You know I regard you as a son."

_Enjolras shook his head. "I swear to Patria , Marius...when you get up here, I'm going to make you suffer for that one." Sophie rolled her eyes again._

_"Mon amour, you know he doesn't mean it like that...he's not trying to replace you." He beamed at her. "You are mon amour..."_

Edward made a face. "Can you two get a sodding room?" He muttered. Marius looked at him in confusion. "What? It's just us in here Edward..."

Out of the corner of his eye, Edward saw his mother sit herself in his father's lap and the two began to kiss.

_Grantaire sighed. "Will you two act like adults?! Your son is trying to ask Marius to marry his daughter! And he can't do that if you two are making love in his future father-in-law's office!" He scolded. Sophie nodded and adjusted her skirts and sat on the edge of Marius's desk._

Edward shook his head. "I'm sorry monsieur, I thought I saw something...disturbing." Marius nodded, not convinced. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about Edward?**"  
**  
The boy sighed. "Well, Monsieur Pontmercy, as you know I've been spending a great amount of time with your daughter..."

Marius nodded. "Well of course! You two have been friends for ages." Edward smiled at the older man. "And now that we are both of...marriageable age-"

The man's eyes narrowed and he gestured with his hand to continue.

_"Oh boy..." Grantaire mumbled._

"I was wondering if you'd give me permission to marry your daughter." Edward finished, breathing out. Marius stood up and extended his hand to Edward.

"I'd be delighted if you married Emilia. I've been waiting for you to ask me, any day now." He said with a smile. "I'm sure your parents would be so proud of the man you've become Edward."

_Sophie beamed. "Of course we are!"_

"Your mother, god rest her soul, is the reason why you are such a caring and gentle man." Marius continued.

_Enjolras snorted. "Well thanks Marius...I love you too."_

"But you got your courage and loyalty from your father, not that your mother lacked in those departments, but your father was completely unfailing."

_Grantaire laughed. "Oh Marius...if only you knew."_

Marius patted the boy on the shoulder. "I also feel like you'd bond well with Grantaire...you two would get along quite well."

_Sophie and Enjolras shook their heads and paled. "You'd have him drinking by age five!"_

_"I would not!" Grantaire exclaimed. "Okay, I might..." He conceded._

Edward smiled at Marius. "Monsieur, you do me much honor by comparing me to my parents. God bless their souls."

Marius smiled and hugged him briefly. "Now, I expect you for dinner tomorrow night. Will you propose to my daughter then?"

Edward nodded. "Most likely, and thank you so much sir! You've given me my happiness, and I shall never forget it."

* * *

_Sophie silently cried as she watched her son stand proudly at the altar. Enjolras held her tightly and she held his hand._

_"Soph, it's a wedding not a funeral." Grantaire commented quietly. The look given to him was scathing. "He's not your son." She snapped. Enjolras shook his head and mouthed an apology._

_"And...he won't see us anymore after tonight." Sophie murmured softly into Enjolras' shoulder. "He won't be able to hear us talk to him...he won't be able to hear me pray for him...hear me tell him I love him."_

_"It'll be okay Sophie..." Grantaire said soothingly. She was grieving in a way. Her son was leaving her, forever._

Edward smiled as Marius led his beautiful fiance' towards him. She looked gorgeous. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a bun, decorated with white lilies. Her brown eyes sparkled at him as if they were topaz, and he couldn't wait to kiss each individual freckle on her face. She mouthed, "I love you."  
When she reached him, she smiled radiantly and grabbed both of his hands.

"Whatever happens, I'll love you forever."

"Say it again mon amour."

"I'll love you forever."

"I love you too. Now let's get married." After the vows were exchanged, and they shared their first kiss, he turned and looked for his parents, for Grantaire, for Courfeyrac. But they were gone.

_But I'll be okay._ He thought. _I'll be okay, and I'll never forget you._


	20. Alternative Scene 1

**Bonjour Mon Amis! I know the story says Completed but I've been working on some alternative scenes that I'm going to be posting as time permits.**

**Merci.**

* * *

She tucked her long hair under the cap with precision and rubbed some dirt on her cheeks.

Enjolras was already convinced that she was on her way to Calais, of her own accord. She was wrapped, her chest hurt, but she was wrapped and looked pretty manly.

"Bonjour monsieur!" Courfeyrac greeted her enthusiastically. She looked up and smiled. She deepened her voice. "Bonjour sir, I'm here to help."

He tossed her a gun carelessly and she caught it with ease. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Uhm...Toby." She replied nodding. He smiled. "Welcome aboard Toby. You should probably speak with Enjolras though, he'll give you a place." She paled slightly, would he be able to see through her disguise.

"Enjolras! I've got a new recruit!" Courfeyrac called up, the blonde man nodded and came down the stairs. "Oui, how can I help you sir?" He asked, looking at her.

"I've come to help with the revolution!" She replied in her deep voice. He stared at her intently, looking into her face.

"You look familiar sir, what's your name?"

"Says his name is Toby." Courf said with a shrug. Sophie nodded and he looked at her and smiled.

"Welcome monsier, you can be up next to Courf at the center. If you'll excuse me."

She took a deep breath. "What did I get myself into...?"

~

"Jehan, who was the casualty?" Enjolras asked after the first wave attack. Two people had been killed, that he knew for sure. One was the Thenardier girl. But he didn't know who the second one was.

Jehan shook his head. "I don't know Enjolras, I'll check." He said, going over to the body. He saw Courfeyrac bending over the body and Taire was there too.

"Who is it?" He looked at the hat and nodded. "That Toby boy."

Grantaire shook his head and pulled the hat off of the body silently. Courf choked back a sob.

"Not Sophie!" Jehan exclaimed, tears springing to his eyes. "Keep Enjolras busy while we move the body." Grantaire ordered, stone faced. Jehan looked at him.

"Damn it, just do it!" He snapped. Jehan started to stand up when Enjolras helped him up. "Just do what? Who was it?" He asked. He looked down at the body and he felt himself shut down. Sophie was sprawled on the ground, blood spewing from her chest. Her eyes were closed, her hands clutching at the wound. He picked her up, and kissed her forehead. He turned his back on his fellow amis and let a single tear fall from his face and onto hers. He laid her on the ground next to Eponine and turned away.

She was gone.


End file.
